Haunting of Soul
by Jaystarglider
Summary: Soul is dared by Black Star to spend one night in a haunted house. Will he make it? Or will a determined ghost get rid of him another way first?


_**Hey guys! So, I have writers block, sadly, on my other story...So I'M PUBLISHING THIS NEW ONE! I'm not planing on having it be as long as Dragon's Beauty, but it should have around 5 chappys so I"LL BE WORKING ON THIS ALSO! **_

_**But don't worry I haven't given up on Dragon's Beauty!**_

_**Also, this is kinda Holloweenish but I wanted to publish it now!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Reluctant Meeting**

"No way!" Soul yelled, "There is now way you're getting me in there!" He struggled against the twins as they slowly pushed him forward.

"YOU WILL DO WHAT YOUR GOD HAS DARED YOU TOO!" Black Star shouted as he continued to mess with the gates to the old house. No one had been there in years and there were several layers of rust caked on the gates, welding them shut. Pulling a pocket knife out, Black Star began chipping at the gates' seems, tearing rust chunks off the gate surprisingly fast.

"Soul," Liz said from his left as she dragged him forward an inch, "I told you not to choose dare. See what happens when you don't listen to me!" Elizabeth, Soul knew, hated and feared ghosts with a passion. He could feel her shaking harder the closer they got to the house.

Patti, however, was known for loving ghosts almost as much as she loved giraffes. The closer the trio got to the house, the more it seemed like Patti was dragging the other two.

Black Star, having succeeded in scraping off most of the rust on the front, began working on digging out the hinges. Patti and him seemed to be the only ones oblivious to the creepy aura the house in front of them oozed. Soul noticed, but Liz seemed to be on the virge of being paralyzed by it.

House wasn't really the right word for the place. Mansion worked a lot better. It had three stories, a small shed on the side and, from the looks of it, a pool that was in severe need of cleaning.

The place looked as if it had once been a light blue. Now the color had faded to grey and the paint was peeling off in chips. Several windows had been shattered from stones thrown by other local kids and the roof was missing a few shingles. The yard was overgrown with creepers sneaking their way over the walls of the house and the iron fence that surrounded the property.

With a shout of victory, Black Star swung the gates wide open before taking Liz's place and helped Patti drag Soul through them. Grinning widely, Black Star tossed Soul in before running back, shutting the gates and pulling a shiny new padlock from his pocket to lock the aged gates. All during this, Soul sat glaring from his spot on the ground.

"DON'T WORRY SOUL! YOUR GOD ONLY DEMANDS YOU STAY FOR ONE NIGHT!" Black Star yelled as he walked away. Liz looked scared but she gave him an apologetic smile as she followed Black Star.

"You're not a god, jackass!" Soul yelled angrily. The group outside just kept walking away. Sighing, Soul picked himself up off the ground and make his way to the house, cursing the blue haired idiot as he went.

The inside of the house wasn't much better then the outiside. He entered through a door into what once was a kitchen. Several of the cabinets were missing doors, but it's contents of dishware were surprisingly intact.

The sink was full of black murky water and more of the sludge poured from the tap when Soul turned it on. One of the fridges was full of unnameable spoiled foods that he only glimpsed before the smell hit him, causing him to turn and retch blindly onto the counter. He didn't bother opening the other one.

Moving on, Soul explored a parlor, dining room, drawing room and discovered more closets then he could count on the first floor. All of them full of molding, moth-eaten, disfigured furniture and towels. Yet, during all of his exploring, Soul couldn't help but notice how everything was bizarrely symetrical in every room.

"How the fuck can everything still be symmetrical after _10 fucking years!?_" Soul exclaimed. He picked up a glass skull and began tossing it back and forth absently.

_**(oh, damn)**_

Suddenly, a rumble ran through the house. Thick clouds of dust, unsettled by the shaking, leapt into the air, creating a choking cloud that made breathing impossible for Soul. Coughing, Soul rushed to put the skull back where he found it.

The second the skull hit the table, the house stopped shaking. Looking around, Soul noticed that all the dust was piled in the middle of the floor. he also noticed the transparently blue figure eyeing him from one of the doorways.

Before he could wrap his brain around the fact that there was a ghost in front of him, thundering footsteps sounded from the stairs and Soul actively stared when a girl his age walked in with a broom and scowled at the ghost. "Kid, how many time have I told you to have a fit when I'm not working!? Look at this!" She gestured to her dust covered clothes.

Somehow, Sould wasn't sure of anything anymore at that moment, the ghost, Kid, looked disgruntled and snapped back, "I didn't do it on perpose! That stupid human over there touch a paperweight." Kid pointed at Soul, still not taking his golden-eyed glare off of the offending skull.

Grumbling, the girl corrected the mistake, earning her a relieved sigh from Kid, before turning to him.

"Who are you?"

_**So, should I continue this story or just leave it? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please?**_


End file.
